Iggy's WiERD Nightmare
by Ochita Teikoku
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is having a nightmare that seems like it is never ending. Will it ever end? Can he stay sane? (There is some insane!America in it :D Mostly crack! But other than that please enjoy )


I could swear that the wind murmured the phrase "mumsy" into my ear as the chilly breeze ruffled through my hair. As if some creature of light was petting me.

"Artie." The voice bellowed out.

"What is it?" I turned to the taller male with blond hair, who chuckled darkly after cringing inwardly for that horrid nickname.

The sky that once was a light teal like color now started to turn into a darker sky, I noticed this as Alfred started to laugh harder. He then continued as he motioned to follow. Although not familiar with my surroundings, I thought maybe Alfred knew this area well enough to be an useful guide. As we crossed the dead desert of grass, we came across a stone path surrounded by old decrepit buildings. The buildings started to burn, making it...cough cough cough cough.

I closed my eyes for a brief second as I coughed, covering my mouth with a spare handkerchief that I found in my pocket. The sky was so dark gray.. I can barely see..

"ALFRED?" I screamed (in a gentlemanly manner) but all I have heard for the past minutes that seemed like hours, was his annoying laughter. Wonder where to turn? I am stuck.. Got to stay calm..

"Privet comrade" I heard through the chuckles and Alfreds' insane laughter.

I turned to see the taller male, wearing a scarf.

"Where did-" I started before he cut me off, "How are you comrade?"

I know he probably did not care, but it is worth a shot "Trapped by surrounding buildings that are currently burning down.."

"And?" He answered, still chuckling, "I see no buildings." He looked at me funny.

No buildings in sight. Great. Oh, bloody hell. That is great...

"What brings you here comrade?"

There was no more laughter, so where did that-..

"No idea, Ivan." I started thinking as I muttered, "Have you seen America?"

"Nyet." His aura shifted as a freezing cold air emerged around us. "So you did this!"

"Uhm, Sorry to interrupt whatever you were bloody screaming about but I really have no idea about whatever it is that-" I said in a gentle manner or at least I tried.

"YOU DID THIS!" He screamed louder as his clutch on his weapon tightened.

"Did what exactly?" I pondered aloud, trying not to be freaked out by this bloody pest. Almost as bad as Alfred.

...Almost.

"Burned it down!"

"The town?"

"Da." He gritted his teeth as he strike down the pipe that seemed to grow longer.

"What town was it?" I asked in interest.

"Had little importance to you but it was important to I." he spat as he aimed the pipe towards me again.

I dodged it again and again.. He struck my arm as I cry out in pain.

I can handle this, I was once a bloody pirate. My arm ringed in pain as I caught it in both hands. He had a different plan, I am afraid. He kicked my shins, forcing me to let go as I hiss out in pain.

"Sorry about that, Russia." I said through my clenched teeth continuing "But it was not me."

Last thing that I could recall after Russia hitting my head with that massive pipe, was falling off a cliff with black hands grabbing me down. Ah, I heard Al's laughter again. So I must be close due to it getting louder.

As I fell, I saw a bright light. Growing brighter as I fell, onto something hard and wooden. I let out a loud groan of pain.

Getting slowly up, I realized that.. Whatever this is was moving. Wincing in pain, I heard a small child's voice, calling out to me. Where exactly am I? Smelling salty water, that must be the sea, I finally stood up after hearing birds flutter around. Am I on a bloody ship? I took a good look at my surroundings, and I am, I am indeed on a boat. Am I wearing a hat? I pat whatever the the bloody thing that is nestled on my head, and picked it up so that I could see it. It is a hat from my pirate days... Which means...

I have recently come to the realization that the clothes that I now wear are also from my pirate days... Which means...

"Engwand~~" The small voice hollered out. I turned my head to see a small lad in white. America? Why is he aboard my ship?

"Save me~~ Engwand~~" I heard the small boy wail in sorrow.

Not again. Not this bloody riddle with America. Again. Bloody hell.

"Engwand" "Engwand" "Save me" was barely audible from the now current problem of a vast wave that may even drown my ship..

Where did that lad gone? Blimey. There was another scream that sounded french.. I rather save Alfred than that french bastard any day but luck had different plans for me. Bloody hell. Yes, I was thrown over board. Drowning in the sea of red, I gasp for air as I try searching for America with no avail. Something grabs a hold of me, being bloody persistent.

I fell. Again. From the sky, apparently from the sky. I finally found that git and I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Alfred!" I yelled at him. He turns towards me, glaring evilly as he laughed that maniac laugh. "I tried following you and-"

"Shut up" he said sternly as I stopped mid track in my thoughts.

His hands were stained. Stained red. From what exactly?

"Alfred-" I plead to him..

He sighed as he started to stab something over and over again. Again and again. The thing whimpered in a french voice. He chuckled, as he said "What are you going to say? That what I am doing is evil? Its not, both you and I know it, since the hero is always right" he said with his usual heartbreaking smile.

"No, you wanker. I was-" I hesitated, before saying "Just going to ask why your doing this."

"Self defense." That answered nothing.

Looking at the mangled bodies on the ground, counting how many there were. One, that is Canada. That is his name right? Two, Spain. Three, Italy brothers. Four, Sealand. Five, Ukraine. Six, Belarus. Seven, Japan. Eight... I can not count any more but there were a lot of bodies, mostly mutated beyond recognizable states. He was clearly enjoying this as he licked the blood off his lips, as he wielded the bloodied chainsaw before France muttered no more. He was clearly after me next.

"So, why are you doing this love~" I said rather timidly.

"Those who defy the hero, deserve no justice.. No help.. They deserve the ultimate-" He said smiling as I listened in horror, to shocked to move my feet as the word punishment left his lips. I felt hallow. There might be no hope left in this-

As the chainsaw swung down, hearing it's deafening roar. I screamed, hoping that it was a practical joke by the american. But as I heard the sickening whack, I saw his face as my last act of life was to stroke his cheek. Where have I gone wrong?

...I saw him in front of me. Wearing his revolutionary war uniform as he declared that he was no longer my brother. I was surprised that I was still alive, as I pointed my rifle towards the american's face before dropping it. Where did I go wrong?

All I saw was blank nothingness after the revolutionary incident, still rather shaken up from the whole dream. A dark figure hidden within the black nothingness, his laughter sounding hallow as the phrase "Give me freedom or give me death" rang out over and figure reached for my shoulder, saying "Yo~~ Iggy! You slept through most of the meetin' and ya missed my heroic speech" as I open my eyes. I thought my eyes were open the whole time but maybe...Just maybe..I am wrong...Hopefully...

As I hear the voice in the back of my head screamed, DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!

He laughed his normal laugh, as I chuckled. "It was nice knowing you Artie"

I looked to him in shock as I thought I was done with this...

The hallow laughter picked up in the place of his 'heroic' laughter.


End file.
